Angel and Devil
by Suuzu
Summary: Langsung liat ceritanya aja di dalem ; enggak pinter bikin summary soalny XD pair: ?X18 genre: bisa beda2 tiap chapter. tp yg main itu... romance dan hurt/comfort


Ciao Minna-sama! Kali ini Suu membawakan FF multichapter. Inginnya sih 1 chapter, tapi... idenya berkata lain *plak*

Mungkin setiap chapter genrenya beda. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga sama. Karena Suu enggak ada ide, genre untuk chapter ini apa, Suu buat **Romance** ya. padahal hint-nya aja dikit. Kalau ada yang tau genre yang cocok buat chapter ini, silahkan bilang ya ^^

Etto... maafkan Suu kalau selama ini Suu nyampah di fandom KHR ==" Suu sangat enggak berpengalaman dalam hal menulis. Walaupun sebenarnya ide Suu sudah merajalela kemana-mana, susah sekali untuk menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita yang sudah Suu buat dan Suu kadang suka tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ide Suu. Dan malah, ditengah jalan idenya suka berubah sendiri. Jadinya enggak nyambung sama tulisan yang sudah Suu buat ==" *malahcurhat*

Jadi mohon Review –nya Minna-sama... agar Suu bisa memperbaiki tulisan Suu yang sangat aneh ini u,u" Kalo ada Typo, atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon diingatkan^^ *curhatlagi*

Yah, walau harus Suu akui. Tulisan Suu sekarang sudah lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tulisan Suu yang pertama. Atau mungkin ini hanya ilusi mata? Entahlah.

Ano... maaf kalau Suu curhat terlalu panjang*slapped* s-silahkan dibaca... ^^"

_**Chapter 1: **__Pertemuan_

.

.

.

—_**Angel and Devil. Devil and Angel**_—

_**A Fanfiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira_

_**Genre : **__Romance_

_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Warning : **__maybe Typo, alur tidak jelas, aneh, romance yang aneh, hurt/confort yang gak terasa, genre yang tidak cocok, dan sebagainya._

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang Iblis. Yang turun ke bumi untuk mencari kesenangan. Namun yang kutemukan bukanlah apa yang aku cari. Yang kutemukan adalah _cinta_. Cinta terlarang antara Iblis dan Malaikat. Malaikat dan Iblis.

Iblis hampir bisa melakukan apa saja. Hampir tidak terikat apapun. Ya, _hampir_... ada satu peraturan Langit dan Bumi juga Surga dan Neraka yang membatasi pergerakan Iblis. Yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh setiap _makhluk hidup_. Termasuk Iblis dan Malaikat. Karena _mereka hidup_.

'_Iblis tidak boleh mencintai selain makhluk dari jenisnya. Malaikat tidak boleh mencintai selain makhluk dari jenisnya. Dan Manusia tidak boleh mencintai selain makhluk dari jenisnya. Tidak ada yang boleh melanggarnya. Yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman keras'_

Itulah isi dari peraturan itu. Peraturan yang menjaga agar dunia tetap stabil. Dideskripsikan dengan jelas. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya tentang 'hukuman keras' itu. Tapi yah, sekarang aku tidak perlu memusingkan hal seperti itu. _Sekarang..._

.

Mungkin manusia yang melihatku merasa aneh dan bahkan melarikan diri. Terang saja, aku adalah _Iblis_. _Iblis_ memiliki sayap. Cukup dengan melihat sayapku tersebut, manusia yang melihatku bisa lari terbirit-birit. Dan lagi, aku memiliki warna mata yang tidak sama satu dengan yang lain. Biru dan merah. Kontras sekali. Model rambutku juga tidak biasa. Model _Nanas_. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak suka jika ada yag memanggilku _nanas._

Walaupun aku mempunyai sayap, manusia tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Hanya _Iblis_ dan _Malaikat _saja yang bisa melihatnya. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan sayap indahku ini. Walau begitu, aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Jadilah aku mengelilingi dunia dengan jaket yang setia di badanku.

.

.

.

Mungkin bukan ide bagus saat aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi. Ternyata di bumi pun sama membosankannya dengan Neraka. _Monotone dan membosankan_. Bahkan mungkin Neraka lebih baik daripada di sini.

Entah sudah berapa kota, bahkan negara yang telah ku kunjungi. Tapi semua sama saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Sampailah suatu waktu, aku singgah di sebuah kota kecil. Bernama Namimori.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tempat ini juga sama. _Membosankan_. Kebosanan semakin menjerat. Tidak mau mati bosan, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang baru saja ku datangi.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. _Sekolah_. Entah angin apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan sekolah ini. _Namimori-chuu._ Dari luar, sekolah ini terlihat seperti sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Tapi aku bisa meraskan ada sesuatu yang _berbeda_ dengan sekolah ini. Aku bisa merasakan aura lain selain aura yang biasa manusia keluarkan.

_Aura Malaikat_. Walau samar —sangat samar— aku masih bisa merasakannya.

Aku menyeringai. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik nantinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku memasuki wilayah sekolah tersebut. Kesan pertama saat memasuki wilayah sekolah tersebut adalah... _ribut._ Definisi ribut yang ku dengar adalah, _suara teriakan ketakutan terdengar sangat jelas_. Entah apa yang orang itu lakukan. Teriakan tersebut misalnya,

"HIIIIIIII! H—HIBARI-SAN!"

Dan,

"_J_—_juudaime!_"

Juga,

"A—ayo kita menyingkir sebelum Hibari benar-benar marah!"

Teriakan ketakutan. Menarik. Siapa yang bisa membuat orang lain berteriak ketakutan begitu? Seringaiku semakin merekah. Langkah kaki juga ku percepat. Tidak sabar ingin melihat siapa yang bisa menimbulkan kehebohan seperti itu.

.

Langkahku terhenti di koridor lantai 3. Pemandangan menarik. Seseorang dengan _arm band_ yang bertuliskan _fuuki iinchou_ sedang menuju ke arahku. Gerombolan manusia yang sedang berkumpul langsung berhamburan. Menciptakan jalan tersendiri untuk _fuuki iinchou_ tersebut.

Aura hitam-keunguan terlihat begitu pekat di belakang pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda. Perawakannya biasa saja. Bahkan bisa digolongkan lumayan pendek kalau dibandingkan denganku. Menggunakan kemeja putih yang menutupi seluruh lengannya dan sebuah jubah hitam berlengan panjang yang dihiasi sebuah _arm band_. Sepasang tonfa terlihat bertengger dengan manis di tangannya yang kecil dan putih. Putih mulus seperti _porselen_. Dan dia manis. Dengan kulit _porselen_, rambut hitam menawan, dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus cukup untuk membuatku menilainya _manis_. Bahkan dengan aura mengerikan seperti itu, aku masih menganggapnya manis. Entah apa alasannya.

Dia semakin mendekat. Aura mencekam semakin ku rasakan. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kau... bukan murid sekolah ini. Pergi sekarang atau _kamikorosu, herbivore_" dengan sikap yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi posisi bertarung dengan kedua tonfa menyilang di depannya.

"Kufufufu... kau... menarik. Mungkin kau bisa menghilangkan kebosananku? Kufufu..." kataku enteng dengan seringai yang mesih bertengger manis di wajahku serta tawa khasku. Seolah-oleh dia bukan ancaman.

Urat kesal telah muncul di dahinya. Dia semakin menggenggam erat tonfa yang ia pegang. Aura hitam-keunguan semakin mendominasi suasana.

—tunggu. Aura apa yang barusan ku rasakan? J—jangan-jangan...

"Kufufu... sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih privasi" ku lihat alisnya naik sebelah. Aku mengerti. Dia _bertanya._

"Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Dan kupikir... kau tidak akan suka jika tempat ini hancur bukan?"

Tonfa diturunkan. Postur tubuh kembali seperti semula, tegak. Berarti jawabanku tepat.

"...ikut aku" katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Kufufu... baik"

.

.

.

Ini... atap sekolah?

"Kufufu... sepertinya tempat favorit mu di sini ya?"

Dalam hitungan detik, posisinya telah kembali siaga —tonfa menyilang di depannya dan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kufufu... kau tidak sabaran ya? Tapi sepertinya aku mempunyai pertanyaan khusus untukmu" dan aku mendekat. "Turunkan tonfa itu dan kita bicara baik-baik"

Bukannya menuruti kata-kataku, dia justru semakin bernafsu membunuhku. Haaah.. apa boleh buat... ini merepotkan.

Aku semakin mendekat. Dengan satu gerakan cepat aku bisa memegang kedua lengan itu dan menjatuhkan tonfanya dengan paksa. Kemudian menendang tonfanya menjauh agar ia tidak lagi melawan. Dan aku mendapat _deathglare_ gratis darinya.

Dan sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Tidak mau berlama-lama menahan tangannya aku berkata, "tenang dan dengarkan aku. Aku janji akan bertarung denganmu nanti"

Dengan iming-iming itu, dia mulai tenang. _Deathglate_ nya pun semakin pudar. Aku memaksanya duduk walau saat pertama ia memberontak.

"Nah, kan sekarang lebih baik. Pertama, siapa namamu?"

_Deathglare_ gratis. Lagi. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban intuk menjawabmu, _herbivore_"

"Merepotkan... jawab saja apa susahnya sih?" aku mulai tidak sabar. Sebuah ide melintas di benakku. "Bukannya kau ingin mencoba kekuatanku? Kita bisa melakukannya nanti. Setelah kau selesai menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Kufufu..."

"...Hibari Kyouya. _Fuuki iinchou._ Puas?"

"Kufufu... satu lagi" aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau... malaikat?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Alisnya bertaut. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan walau hanya sebentar. "Dari mana kau tau... bahwa aku malaikat? Tidak ada manusia yang bisa membongkar penyamaranku" tanyanya tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti manusia biasa bisa terbunuh hanya dengan ditatap olehnya.

"Kufufu... karena aku bisa merasakan _aura _mu"

"..._Aura_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Setiap makhluk mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya. Conntohnya saja kau. Auramu berbeda dengan manusia di sekitarmu. Walau aku butuh waktu untuk menyadarinya"

"Siapa kau... sehingga bisa membedakan _aura_?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Ampun deh. Dia itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku..." aku melepas jaket yang menyembunyikan sayap Iblis ku. "Iblis..." seringai Ibliskembali ku tunjukkan.

Kekagetannya sangat terlihat. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Mungkin saking kagetnya dia lupa untuk menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu.

"Kenapa kaget? Bukankan... kau sama saja, hm? Lepas saja jaketmu itu agar kau lebih rileks. Melemaskan sayap itu sangat menyegarkan, kau tau?"

Diam. Mungkin dia menimang-nimang, apakah keputusan tepat mengikuti ucapanku? Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Tanpa ku duga, ia melepas jubahnya. Dan terekspos lah sayap malaikatnya. Sayap putih bersih bagaikan mutiara yang begitu suci dan terlihat begitu elegan. Sangat kontras dengan sayapku yang hitam. Yang bagaikan mutiara hitam namun tetap elegan. Aku menyukai sayapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kayanya ketus.

"Kufufu... maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud. Dan karena kau sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku, kita bisa bertarung" kataku sambil memungut tonfanya yang tadi kutendang dan melemparkannya kearahnya.

Ditangkapnya tonfa yang baru saja kulempar dengan sigap.

"Jangan sekarang. Nafsuku untuk membunuhmu sudah hilang" dan benar saja. Aura hitam-keunguan miliknya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Kufufu... terserah padamu, Kyouya"

Dia mendengus kesal. Mungkin dia akan segera menghabisiku jika nafsu membunuhnya tidak hilang. Tapi kali ini dia hanya mendengus kesal.

Tak lama, ia duduk sambil menatap langit. Tatapan rindu dan hampa. Aku hampir tidak bisa mempercayai mataku. Pemuda yang beberapa saat lau ingin sekali membunuhku, sekarang menatap langit dengan tatapan itu.

Mungkin iba yang menggerakkanku mendekatinya —tapi aku tidak tau pasti— dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menemaninya menatap langit. Walau aku sendiri tidak mengerti tindakanku.

.

.

.

YA— HA—! Suu sangat senang karena bisa menyelesaikan 1 chapter dalam 1 hari. YA— HA—! Lagi pula, di mata Suu FF kali ini sudah bagus kalau mengesampingkan beberapa bagian ^^"

Maaf kalau memang ada kesalahan atau ketidak puasan Minna-sama... silahkan memberi tanggapan, cacian, makian, hinaan, kritik, saran, pujian *halah*, dan sebagainya melalui riview. Nanti kalau ada yang me-riview, bakal Suu bales di chapter selanjutnya ^^ kalau tidak ada ya... itu nasib Suu TT TT

_See you in 2nd chapter_! YA— HA—!

PLEASE RnR!*kitty eyes*


End file.
